


A Series of Unendurable Firsts

by pyuupyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a few of the other volleyboys show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuupyuu/pseuds/pyuupyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unendurable (def): not able to be tolerated or endured.</p><p>In which Kageyama and Hinata experience all sorts of things for the first time together, and maybe, at the end of the day, realize the other is a lot more tolerable than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Unendurable Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! to be honest, it took me a while to finish this-- i would write a lot in short bursts, only to not touch for weeks at a time. i also have to admit i got kind of impatient at the end, and got a lot more lax when it came to editing, and, well. making sure it was consistent.
> 
>  
> 
> this is my first time writing smut, so i apologize in advance if it's sub par-- or worse, absolutely _horrific._ oh, and they're underage in this fic. they Do Things at age 15? 16?, so if that makes you uncomfortable, i'd advise skipping the last few sections (numbered 06  & 07).
> 
>  
> 
> thanks! and enjoy :D

**01\. //  first meeting**

 

When Kageyama first met Hinata Shouyou, it hurt to even look at him. He just reeked of clumsiness and wasted potential, two things Kageyama had no time for, never understood, and no desire to be a part of.

Hinata entangled him anyways. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice.

Working with Hinata to prepare him for their practice match was _frustrating;_ he had no technical skills or ability, and an endless, incurable enthusiasm that drove Kageyama up the wall. No matter how hopeless he was, Hinata always returned for more, expecting the outcome to be different if he just had one more chance-- one more touch or serve to try again. It was _infuriating._

Kageyama doubted him until Hinata actually managed to succeed, through the sheer tenacity of it all. He had seen the way the other’s brow set and his eyes challenged him, dared him to give it his all, and Kageyama did, and then Hinata blew him out of the water and received every single last serve he slammed his way. He sped up and down the court with a vicious hunger that burned a similarly passionate hole through Kageyama's chest.

If desire had a flavor, it was the sharp and bitter metallic taste that spread through his mouth just then; an anxious anticipation that he associated with something uncertain but nonetheless, exciting.

And that was when Kageyama first tossed to him.

 

**02\. // first connection**

 

In the beginning,  it seemed like not even Hinata and his's combined desire was enough to break down the wall between them and success. The timing was just _off_ \-- whether it was him, or Hinata, or due to the fact they were on different wavelengths, the two of them just didn't seem able to connect.

Hinata was too slow. Kageyama bit back a harsh order and swallowed it down. Maybe that was true, that Hinata couldn’t keep up quite right, but Kageyama himself was probably too demanding.

Yet still, every jump Hinata took into the air left Kageyama breathless, even if they were ultimately unsuccessful. His fervor was contagious. It made Kageyama want to try even harder, if it were possible; this strange, stupid, raw emotion left him up into the late hours of the night, wondering how he could fix their communication break.

Hinata was like sunshine breaking through on a cloudy day. Like fire, burning away wildly and erratically, and it suddenly dawned on Kageyama that someone like this wasn't really equip to sync up and subdue his flame for him.

He wondered what would happen if instead, _he_ were the one to change.

The passion in Hinata's eyes convinced him he hadn't made a mistake. "Just jump, and I'll bring the ball to you." Was that really him? What kind of king lets his subjects order him around, anyways?

He didn't let it show, but when Hinata's hand connected to the ball he tossed-- well, he hadn't felt that happy because of volleyball in maybe even forever, honestly, because he couldn’t recall the last time someone worked with him and came out successful.

Kageyama was never was good at expressing himself, so he kept this a secret; but also because there was a small part of him still in absolute denial that someone like Hinata Shouyou ended up his partner. _The Oddball Duo,_ Tsukishima calls them, but Kageyama didn’t care.

It just didn't feel real. He refused to believe it.

 

**03\. // first victory**

 

It was in their first victory Kageyama finally considered that maybe he was the lucky one, finding the idiot Hinata, and not the other way around. That thought left him angry and frustrated even off the court.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata said, chin propped up on his hand. His arm selfishly occupied the entire armrest on the bus back from their practice match against Aoba Johsai. "That was soooo great today. I mean! The part after I served the ball into your head and stopped sucking."

"Yeah," Kagayama muttered, not really agreeing, but not denying it, either. "You were a total dumbass at first, but," he rectified, "not enough of one to lose."

"Yes, ‘cuz I have you now," Hinata beamed, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kageyama had to look away or he felt like he was going to be blinded by Hinata's sincerity.

"Idiot. Stop being so useless on the court so I don't have to cover your screw ups."

"Only if you stop looking so constipated whenever you think."

"I can't help it! That's just how I look, idiot!”

“Man, I’m sorry for your parents-- GWAH!! Don’t hurt me, I was just kidding!”

 

**04\. // first crush**

 

Kageyama was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

Hinata was just so... _uughh,_ even on his good days, when Kageyama wanted to shake some sense into him less than usual.

Of course, good and bad were objective terms, and usually stemmed from Kageyama's own moods projected onto the short, bubbly redhead. When Kageyama was grumpy, everything (including Hinata) just seemed so much more annoying than ordinarily.

It was on one of those days when his hand lingered in Hinata's soft halo of hair during a scolding, that Kageyama realized, oh _God,_ he was done for.

Was Hinata's stupidity making his blood boil? Or was that just because of the heavy thumping of his chest?

He felt so embarrassingly cliché that he wanted to roll up into a shameful ball and die. But unfortunately, that would just be too kind for the universe to allow.

"Kageyama, please help," Hinata whined one day after practice, hands clasped together in the universal begging gesture. "You're the only one who understands me."

"Piss off, Hinata. I'm not doing your math homework."

"Noooo!" Hinata cried dramatically. "I really mean it! You're the only one I know who can explain the homework in a stupid enough way for even me to understand!"

Kageyama muttered something incoherent.

"Huh?"

"I said, don't you think if I knew how to do it, I would've already done it?!"

Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement. "Perfect! Let's figure it out together! C'mon, we're almost at my house, anyways."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so--"

And that was how he ended up at Hinata's house on a Thursday night.

//

"So, like, uh... If you take this thingy here, and, um, move it here... gah. Is that even legal? Math legal?" Hinata asked, but Kageyama was hardly listening. He was too busy observing Hinata's expressions as they cycled through confusion, doubt, refusal, and despair. It was oddly endearing to see how expressive the other could be.

Kageyama ignored his question and took a hurried sip of tea to disguise his rising blush. This couldn't be happening to him. Why couldn't his stomach and chest stop fluttering? Why couldn't he put an end to this ridiculous infatuation? Why did Hinata, of all people, make his heart betray him?

But then he looked up into Hinata's bright amber eyes and he thought maybe, just maybe, he already knew the answer to that question.

 

**05\. // first kiss**

 

It was well in the evening, long after practice had ended, when Kageyama finally strolled into the locker room and changed out of his sweaty uniform. Sometimes he liked to stay here late, tossing and serving to the gymnasium wall, just to clear his mind of whatever was currently bothering him. Tonight was no exception.

The benches and lockers were old, and had this odd, disturbing odor to them-- somewhere halfway between a febreezed dead animal and sweat-soaked moldly cleats--  but to him, they were kind of a second home. A safe place away from his bedroom sanctuary, where only him and his closest friends (minus Tsukishima) could be found. And right now, he was really appreciating the silence he found himself reflecting in. He took a sip from his water bottle, and carefully lined his sneakers up with the neatly-folded clothes in his locker, cautious to not let them get disturbed or wrinkled; he bent down for his lock, about to shut in his stuff when--

"Kageyama-kun?"

He jumped, slamming his head on the locker door and spewing out a variety of curse words, hopping around with his head clutched in agony. Another pair of hands hovered over his, unsure what to do, along with an annoyingly familiar babble. Hinata must've been shocked into action then, because he suddenly left, only to return quickly with a large bag of ice in his possession. Kageyama took it and gingerly pressed it to the sore spot on his head.

"Why are you _here_ \--"

"I'm sorry, Kageyama! I didn't mean to startle you. I just, uh---"

"YOU OBTUSE IDIOT, WHAT IF THAT JUST GAVE ME A CONCUSSION--"

"No no no no!! You didn't hit your head _that_ hard, I don’t think--"

"I SWEAR, HINATA, I--" Kageyama exhaled heavily through his nose, pressing the ice harder on the now suspiciously large bump. The anger died down in him as soon as he looked over at Hinata’s face, which was remorseful enough to forgive. “Why are you here.”

"I... I forgot my keys, okay? My parents are away for the weekend and I didn't remember that until I got home and couldn't get inside." Hinata mumbled the last bit out sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. Despite the absolute agony he was still in, Kageyama almost laughed at the other's stupidity; he must've biked a grand total of over an hour by now, going back and forth, with another half hour waiting for him on the ride back. It was late, too. He almost felt bad.

Kageyama sighed. "Well, then, come on."

"Huh?" Hinata said dumbly, cocking his head to the side like a confused dog. Kageyama would've teased him about it if it wasn't so damned... _Hinata_. Whatever that means to him these days.

"If we don't leave now, you'll get home so late you'll sleep through morning practice tomorrow. I can't have you screwing up our whole team just because you're stupid."

“You’re one to talk,” Hinata countered, as he led his bike out the front gates of his school.

“What’s that you said?”

“I said, _you’re one to talk about being stupi_ \-- Ow! Stupid king! I knew you were being way too nice, offering to walk me home! What am I, some helpless girl?”

//

They stood on his porch as Hinata fumbled for the key, eventually managing to find the right one after trying all the others on the ring, naturally. He cheered happily and threw open the door, immediately dropping all his bags and face-planting onto the living room sofa. Kageyama remained awkwardly by the door, pulling it shut behind him to stop the chilly draft.

"Okay. Well. I should go now."

Hinata made a vaguely protestful sound from the cushions and reached out blindly. "Noooo."

"Yes," he countered, discomfort turning into annoyance. It was not fair of Hinata to take advantage of his embarrassing feelings like this.

The other sat up cheerfully, curled in among a ridiculous pile of pillows and blankets. “It’s a Friday night. It’s not like you have to go straight home or anything…”

Kageyama’s cheeks burned. “What are you trying to say?”

Hinata poked his two index fingers together. “Well, I dunno… Wanna stay and watch a movie or something?” Kageyama glowered at him with a look that could curdle milk. “Like! As a thank you for walking so far with me? Since my parents aren’t home tonight, we’d be able to watch whatever we want on the big tv downstairs, and I’d feel like I’d be wasting an awesome opportunity if I didn’t at least watch one movie--”

“You’re rambling again.”

“You get the point!” Hinata yelled exasperatedly. “C’mon, I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

Kageyama made another face and mumbled out some sort of amalgam of “okay” and “fine”, before stubbornly plopping down on the couch the furthest distance away from Hinata. The other bounced excitedly, his movements reaching a very tense Kageyama and bouncing him up and down, too.

15 minutes later and a series of suspicious votes wherein rock, paper, scissors got involved, Hinata and Kageyama finally managed to settle on some cheesy 90s American film, featuring lots of over-the-top explosions and bad one-liners. Hinata was amused. Kageyama secretly was too, but he was outwardly still trying to look bitter over having lost rock, paper, scissors.

A little ways through, Hinata looked over at Kageyama to discover he was stiff as a board, and not even looking the tiniest bit comfortable. Hinata felt a twinge of guilt. Yeah, Kageyama was an ass. But maybe he was being a bad host? Maybe Kageyama was uncomfortable, and just not saying anything to be polite?

Hinata slid over towards Kageyama, offering up half his blanket. He shrugged in response to the other’s questioning gaze. “You just looked uncomfortable, like someone had stuck a stick up your butt. Here, take it.”

“I do _not_ look like--”

“Just take it and relax or else!”

_“Fine.”_

“Okay.”

“Good.” Kageyama refused to meet his gaze as he slid down, resting his hands on his stomach atop the blanket. He remained seemingly uncomfortably still, and Hinata wondered if he slept like that. He recalled with some degree of shame his own sleeping habits, which were more comparable to a starfish than a human being.

Hinata was starting to feel the affects of the late evening; he felt his eyes slip shut more than once. Even the loud sound effects and gunshots from the tv speakers were no use in preventing him from the inevitable doze he fell into. He leaned to the right, his knees brushing Kageyama’s legs, his cheek comfortably resting on the other’s shoulder. He felt the other tense, but was, frankly, too tired to care. He waited for Kageyama to shove him off-- but no such thing came, and he fell into a contented slumber.

//

“Oi. Hinata.”

“... Hinata. _Hinata,_ wake up.”

He blinked confusedly as dark blobs started taking on shapes in his vision. Was that… Kageyama leaning over him? No way. He groaned, exhaustion threatening to take over him again as his eyelids fluttered shut. He snaked his arms around his victim’s neck and tugged them down, sneakily wrapping his legs around whoever’s waist this was. “Carry me,” he mumbled, nuzzling into their neck.

“W-Wha-- Hinata, y-you idiot, what the fuck--”

“ _Carry me,_ ” he said louder, his grip on Kageyama tightening, even as he grew aware of who he was ordering around. “‘M too tired… to walk…”

Kageyama shifted under him. For a second, his hazy mind stopped to consider the very real possibility he was about to get dropped on his ass. But then Kageyama’s arms supported him around his waist, and they were slowly climbing the stairs together towards his bedroom.

He welcomed the soft feeling of his comforter, sinking into its warmth contently. Kageyama tried to untangle himself from Hinata, but the shorter one refused. His hands retained their death-like grip on the other.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Kageyama felt at loss for what to do next. That was, until Hinata made the decision for him, reeling him under his sheets with a strong tug of his short arms.  And that was that. Kageyama was not going anywhere tonight.

He was starting to feel something akin to anger boil in his chest. This whole situation was just genuinely unfair-- Hinata was taking advantage of how utterly helpless he was when it came to him. For a while now, Kageyama had been harboring some complicated, questionable feelings for him, but he had been careful not to cross any lines that could potentially blur the boundaries of their friendship. Now, here Hinata was, completely smashing down whatever unspoken walls had existed, all while getting him hook, line, and sinker. It pissed him off.

“Hinata,” he hissed, as he was able to back up a few inches, until his spine pressed against the wall. No response. Kageyama sighed, his fingers scratching angrily at his temple.

“You better be actually asleep, because if I find out you’re awake and just ignoring me, I--”

“Kageyama.” Hinata began, fingers curling around his pillowcase.

“What am I to you?”

A solid lump formed in his throat, and he found himself unable to answer Hinata’s question. He desperately wished to escape, desperately wished to do anything, be anywhere but here, drowning in this thick, uncertain silence.

Hinata took his silence as an answer, and he laughed, shortly. “I guess that was a stupid question, huh? Nevermind.”

“It wasn’t stupid.”

“If it wasn’t stupid, then why did you ignore it?”

“Because I don’t know the answer to that either, idiot.” Hinata looked up to face Kageyama. He propped his head up on his elbow, eyes sparkling with curiosity as the dim lighting from the hallway caught the amber specks sporadically.

“I think you’re just overthinking… this,” he decided, with a insinuative gesture between them. Kageyama’s face flushed hot.

“Well, what are you suggesting I do?” He muttered, his heart speeding up as soon as the traitorous words left his mouth. He wished he could just reach out and snatch those words back out from the space around them-- back from the overwhelming, heavy bubble of Embarrassing Questions floating around their bed-head hair. God. He was such a fool.

Kageyama watched frozen as the other sat up further, closing the distance between them until there was little more than a breadth of space left. He wondered if Hinata thought him a fool, too. Or maybe he didn’t care. All other thoughts had left his mind for the time being.

“Kageyama, I think _you’re_ the real idiot,” he muttered, eyes flickering downwards, eyelashes giving Kageyama a show in a way that he thought should probably be illegal. He felt even more heat rush to his face, and that was before Hinata kissed him in a flurry of madness, so suddenly and quick he completely forgot to react.

The second the presence of another body ghosted over him, he subconsciously felt himself reaching out for more, longing to feel that pressure on his lips again; but also, because he might’ve just figured out the best plan of action for now was to do what he felt right, rather than what his brain was screaming at him not to do; and that may or may not involve kissing Hinata senseless, until his question from earlier of what do you think of me was, more or less, answered.

 

**06\. // first time they were caught**

 

On a completely separate occasion during a completely separate problem, Kageyama once again considered crawling into a hole and dying rather than face what was at hand. Hinata wouldn’t let him, though, he knew, as the other pressed a leg between his thighs, effectively confining him to the cold lockers. He spluttered wordlessly, his protests empty, legs weak as noodles, lips eager as Hinata kissed him again, again, and again. His own hand traitorously reached out to cup Hinata’s soft cheek, cradling his head as he ran his fingers across a jawline and cheekbones.

Hinata’s hot breath puffed against his neck as he indulged Kageyama, watching with amusement as long fingers ghosting over his freckles, eyelashes, and chapped lips. Kageyama was weird. This was… usual. He long ago accepted the other’s quirks, especially since that night they all but confessed their love for each other.

Now, here they were, sneaking kisses before practice, in a less-than-discreet way that would probably make Asahi pass out from how intense it was. It was not supposed to be anything more than _innocent._ But Kageyama, the idiot, should’ve realized long ago that anything involving Hinata was bound to be messy and passionate, which is why his protests were virtually ineffective now.

After a while Hinata muttered something about wasting time, and Kageyama called him impatient, and then Hinata’s kneecap _“accidentally”_ brushed up against Kageyama’s crotch, and suddenly, the setter agreed, they should be making better use of this precious time.

Kageyama tilted his head to meet him halfway, sliding down against the hard metal lockers until he met the ground and Hinata was able to straddle his hips, pressing hard kisses to his neck and nipping the soft skin by his shoulder blade. He bit hard and Kageyama winced, his own fingers tightening on Hinata’s hips, and Hinata apologized with a quick swipe of his tongue, leaving a trail of spit as he came back for his lips.

Their lips met and both were quickly lost in the moment, forgetting everything but the sensation of being kissed. _I could do this forever,_ Hinata thought hazily, shuddering as Kageyama’s tongue ran over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth greedily, welcoming the foreign, slippery feeling it brought.

He sank down further into Kageyama’s lap, forgetting to be nervous about the compromising position and how it was totally obvious that he had a hard-on right now. Truth be told, they hadn’t gone that far yet; normally, Hinata would be pulling back in embarrassment by now, but today, the mood felt different.

“--so like I was saying, _Asics Gel Shoes_ are just objectively be-- _holyfuckingshit.”_

Hinata sat dumbly, unmoving, as volleyballs rolled to his feet. He looked up, seeing the dropped ball bag, and the second years Tanaka and Noya staring back at him equally as dumbly. He blinked slowly. No response.

Apparently Kageyama was the only one with a functional brain in the room at the moment, as he forcibly shoved Hinata off, whose only offending thought was _how can he think straight right now? Do I really suck that bad?_

The next day, Suga-senpai gave them The Talk (each separately, thank God), but other than that, not much else had changed, except for how Tanaka and Noya now gave Hinata thumbs up whenever no one else was looking.

 

**07\. // first time**

 

“Ah, Kageyama, I--” Hinata’s bottom lip quivered nervously as he mumbled words of concern. Kageyama understood, pressing the smaller boy tighter to his chest, comforting him with a gentle touch to the small of his back.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Kageyama muttered. “I’ll still ca--... care about you the same amount as before the… yeah.”

“Yeah,” he echoed, staring off into the distance like his soul had checked out. His eyes settled on the clock, realizing he only had another hour or so before his mom and sister got home from shopping. Right. This was going to be their only opportunity for a while; between volleyball, a ridiculous workload (courtesy of midterms) and them both still living at home, he didn’t know when they’d be able to be alone like this again.

He scooted up Kageyama’s torso, knees straddling slightly above his boyfriend’s hips as he shrugged off his thin white tee, tossing it somewhere behind his bed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he felt Kageyama’s eyes burn a hole through him.

"Stop staring,” he complained, forgetting his shyness momentarily as he attempted to free Kageyama from his own cottony prison as well, until his hands were shoved off, and the shirt removed by the owner himself. Hinata gulped loudly. He’s seen Kageyama change before-- seen his chest, stomach, even the barely-there line of hair between the V in his hips-- but now it felt different and weirdly intimate. Maybe what they were doing was actually starting to sink in.

He settled back down onto Kageyama with a _hmph._ “W-well. I’m ready,” he stuttered.

“You absolute _idiot,”_ Kageyama whispered angrily, resisting the urge to bash his head against the bed’s headboard. “You are killing the mood. Just--” He shooshed his partner with a pillow toss to the face. “Just shut up and stop making it awkward, Shouyou, it’s only me.”

“I know that,” he squeaked, “But--”

Hinata was reminded all over again of the reason he was so worried right now. The warm, fuzzy feeling spread all over his body as Kageyama kissed him gently, once, twice. He was tugged down until their chests were flush together, deepening the kiss with a heavy exhale.

With a sigh he focused his attentions to right below Kageyama’s jawline instead, loving the vaguely-salty and familiar taste of his boyfriend’s skin as he pressed on. His lips travelled from there to his Adam’s apple, savoring the sharp, breathy gasps he was able to draw out as he sucked harder, no longer caring if he was leaving marks or not.

Eventually Kageyama grew impatient and recaptured his lips, flicking his tongue into Hinata’s mouth without waiting for permission. His tongue pressed hard against Hinata’s tongue as the embarrassingly loud, obscene noises from their kiss echoed in the room.

Hinata pulled away long enough for his teeth to tug hard at the other’s bottom lip. Kageyama’s breath hitched. The setter’s hands slid further down his decoy’s hips until they cupped his ass, holding him in place as he suddenly jerked up, the brief contact making Hinata see stars. Hinata tried to move to get that wonderful friction again, but Kageyama refused to lessen his grip, holding the other boy inches above his own crotch.

Kageyama broke the kiss to tug down Hinata’s shorts. He palmed his now exposed boyfriend through his briefs, making Hinata gasp in pleasant surprise. He leaned into the touch, hands shakily clinging to Kageyama’s shoulders for support. Meanwhile, Kageyama continued his ministrations painfully slow, withholding pleasure to watch the contorted faces that ghosted across Hinata’s face.

Hinata thrusted hard into Kageyama’s hand and _groaned,_ no longer willing to take it slow. “Stop teasing,” he complained, biting his lip to mask his heavy breathing. His own hand reached down, trying to offer some relief. That was, until the other flipped him over, pinning him beneath him.

Kageyama held Hinata’s hands above his head, hips dipping down to rub his hard-on against Hinata’s with a whimper. He pressed again experimentally, and was barely able to choke back down the cry that threatened to escape him.

Hinata’s hips jerked up to rut against Kageyama, feeling the heat pooling in his groin increasing with every rub of friction, the hard bulge in his boyfriend’s shorts turning him on exponentially. It had never felt this good for him before, and he hazily wondered why they hadn’t tried this sooner.

Their thrusting increased with speed, both of their desperation overlapping, desire building until he couldn’t see straight. The half-lidded, dazed look in Hinata’s eyes went straight to Kageyama’s cock and he _hissed,_ kissing his boyfriend suddenly and hardly.

With a final thrust, Hinata managed to free his hands and push Kageyama off. He ripped off Kageyama’s shorts and the underwear beneath in one motion, forgetting to be embarrassed as Kageyama’s dick stared him in the face, already dripping with pre-cum. Hinata reached out, hesitantly wrapping his hand around him. Slowly, he began moving up from the base until the tip, thumbing the slit of his member curiously. “Like this?” He asked aloud, not really looking for an answer. Kageyama trembled beneath him as he did what always worked best for him. His fingers move up and down the sides of it, exploring the foreign yet familiar feeling, egged on by Kageyama’s reaction.

“Aah, f-fuck,” Kageyama groaned, his hips twitching. His arms fell back limply, one hand reaching up to try and cover his face.

“Don’t,” Hinata protested, hand stilling. “I want to see your face.”

Kageyama blushed and took the time to refocus his eyes and turn the tables. He took off Hinata’s briefs, satisfied they were both naked now, and started up their earlier thrusts again with him on top. Hinata cried out loudly, each exhale tapering off into a cry as the slick, hard feeling of Kageyama’s dick against his overloaded his body with pleasure. “Faster,” he moaned, and Kageyama complied.

The wet noises reverberated through his bedroom, and he gasped as the sounds and smells of sex completely surrounded him and mixed with the natural scent of his boyfriend. It was intoxicating.

Kageyama wrapped his hand around their dicks and began pumping, and Hinata positively _writhed_ under his touch, his moans tumbling out in quick succession. The heat was building until it was almost unbearable, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted more or for the pressure to be relieved all at once.

“Kageyama, I-- I think I’m gonna--” His began, but that was all he could get out before waves of pleasure jerked through him, his cum splattering his chest and Kageyama.

His boyfriend continued to stroke him through his orgasm, slowing down and stopping only when it was too oversensitive to touch.

Hinata sighed, content, as Kageyama attempted to finish off discreetly.

“Wait, no, c’mere,” Hinata mumbled, pulling Kageyama close and nudging Kageyama’s hand away before wrapping his own hand around the painfully hard dick. He pumped fast, wasting no time in trying to get Kageyama over the edge too. With delight, Hinata watched as his boyfriend came, his face contorting into an image Hinata knew he never would forget.

With a shaky breath, Kageyama fell on top of him, choosing to ignore the sticky feeling between them for now. Hinata’s face nuzzled into his neck contently. Every part of him hummed with happiness and completeness. Together, they tried to return their heart rates to normal.

After a few moments had passed, Kageyama stood up and reached for the tissues to wipe him and Hinata clean, before crawling back into bed with him. Hinata quickly resumed his usual position of using Kageyama like a body pillow, but now, it felt so much more than that. His limbs hung heavily as warmth blossomed in his heart and spread all the way to his fingertips. He had it so, so bad for this boy.

Hinata grinned when he and Kageyama made eye contact. “You’re amazing, Tobio. I love you,” he said simply, breathless.

Kageyama blushed heavily, eyes slanting away as Hinata gave him a sloppy kiss. “Yeah. I... I love you, too.”

“Hey, To-geyama?” Hinata stuttered, returning back to the familiar name for the other boy. It was just easier to use.

“Mmm.”

“Was that good for you, too?”

Kageyama squeezed him. “Of course. I told you, we just work better together.”

“Idiot, there is a difference between _sex_ and _volleyball.”_

“Maybe.”

“No, see, there is definitely a _very big difference_ between--”

_“Hinata.”_

“What.”

“... You’re ruining the moment again.”

 

**08\. // first ???**

 

Hinata rolled back and forth on his heels, nervously standing outside the Kageyama household. He checked his phone again, seeing it read 5:05. He rolled his eyes, debating going up and ringing the doorbell again to complain about the idiot’s unusual lack of punctuality. But, chances are his mom would answer the door again, and no matter how much he was freezing his ass off in the cold right now, he didn’t think he had it in him to yell at his boyfriend’s mom.

He pulled the scarf up tighter to his chin, just as the door suddenly pulled open, revealing a disheveled-looking Kageyama Tobio behind it. His hair, still damp, stuck up slightly in odd places, but he wore sharp-looking jeans and a casual, yet attractive, blazer; he must’ve really tried and put effort into his outfit. Hinata flushed for completely non-cold-related reasons. His boyfriend was a trainwreck when it came to these things, but a cute one at that.

“Hey,” he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Sorry for running late. My mom was doing the laundry, and there wasn’t any hot water for me to shower, so…”

Hinata laughed, hugging him to his chest. “Stupid,” he mused, cutting short the apology he didn’t need. He echoed the same exact word that Kageyama used for him over and over again, from the time they were friends, to now that they are something more. The word never really had any harshness behind it, and it certainly didn’t now.

“You ready?”

“As long as you don’t try and pay for my food like I’m some kind of girl, yes.”

“Eh? You can pay for mine, if you want!”

Kageyama glowered at him, a look he returned with another grin.

Hinata complained, and the silly banter between them continued all the way to the tiny noodle place he invited Kageyama to. It was their first date. Truly, it was weird to think that they’d been dating for almost half a year, but never went out on a date until now. Any time they were together, it was at school, volleyball practice, or at one of their houses-- not really ideal places for setting the romantic mood.

So, on impulse, he decided to invite Kageyama out for dinner. But of course he was being a dick about it.

“I’m starving,” Hinata sighed, ignoring Kageyama’s comment of how he was always hungry.

Looking up, he saw the concentrated face he had grown to love analyzing the menu much more intensely than necessary. He snorted, refusing to answer Kageyama’s questioning look.

The night passed in a blur. They talked about everything, from stupid things, to stuff about their future together, and the places they wanted to visit. It was easy. Mundane. And though it was their first date, Hinata couldn’t help but feel like they’d done this a thousand times, and he was certain they’d continue to do it a thousand more.

Because this first was going to be his forever. His and Kageyama’s, that is.

 


End file.
